Baby If I Got You
by BubblyScientist
Summary: "Seif...er..." He must of been more asleep than he thought. This just made it better.   .seifer/zell. M just in case.


AN: Pretty much the pairing's theme song. Cheryl Cole's _Parachute_. XD

**Story Title:** Baby If I Got You**  
Chapter:** It's a oneshot?**  
Pairing:** Seifer/Zell  
**Rating:** M**...** FOR DUH. XD**  
Game: **Final Fantasy VIII**  
**

**Summary:** I won't tell anyone if you don't.

* * *

"Hyne, Dincht! Stop fucking with me."  
"You're the one..._oh!_...that started it."

Seifer glared down at the blonde. His yellow hair against a sea of blue bedsheet. His chicken hair started to droop and his cheeks bright red. It was...well hot. Finally, he had where he wanted him. Needy and desperate.  
Just perfect.

How had Seifer managed to get Zell like this? Easy.  
Though they had very few classes together, the two blondes had one of Quistis' lecture classes. Both sat in the back, not that they were very talkative in the afternoon but they both didn't care for Quistis'... interesting teaching.

Seifer yawned and took his feet off the table, looking over at his partner with a sly smile. His head down, which meant he was trying to sleep. The tall blonde smiled and decided to act on his duties as leader of the Disciplinary Committee.  
His skilled hand ran over his friend's bare neck, causing him to shiver and moan softly. He smirked, feeling content with bringing his hand lower on the sleeping blonde. His mouth parted as he found his way to the others' groin.  
"Seif...er..." He must of been more asleep than he thought. This just made it better.  
The taller blonde would of loved to stare at him, making those pretty noises but he stared straight ahead. If someone was looking, they couldn't see Seifer's hand slipping passed the waistband teasing Zell's growing erection.

"Hmmm..." He smiled in his sleep. "_Oh._.."  
Seifer quickly took his hand back, grinning all the while. He knew the footsteps were coming down to their row.  
Quickly, he slipped Zell's own free hand between his legs.

"**_Zell._**" She snapped, whacking him upside the head with her clipboard. Zell's eyes flew up and his eyes looked down at himself. He squeaked and Seifer chuckled. "Please pay better attention in class."  
She walked off and Zell glared at his companion. "What the fuck, Seifer?" he hissed under his breath.  
"What Chickie? Dreaming about me again?"  
"You ass. You were..." He blushed, not sure he could admit it. "...teasing me?"  
"Oh course," He leaned over and whispered in his ear, his breath hot. "I was just thinking how bad I wanted you right now..."  
Zell shivered and let out a small moan. "We're in class..."  
"I know..." And continued his torture on Zell's lower body.

The worse part of the matter was Seifer would stop periodically, do some work (figures for once in his life to actually **_DO_** the assignment) then torture, then back to work.  
He continued this routine the whole period.

It was driving Zell crazy.

"Class dismissed."  
Zell waited until everyone left. It was lunchtime and for once he wasn't hungry for his precious hot dogs. As soon as Quistis left for her lunch break, the shorter blonde jumped the taller boy.  
"ASSHOLE!"  
Seifer chuckled as his Chickie threw himself at him, causing him to fall to the ground. Zell snarled at him as he started undoing his pants.  
"You _fucking_ asshole. I'm gonna kill you after-Mmph!" Seifer kissed his angry lips, trailing his slender fingers up his shirt.  
"Now Chicken," He smirked. "don't you think you're being a little rude? Knocking me on my ass just because you're _horny_."  
"Fuck you."  
"I'd rather fuck you, dearest chickie."  
"Stop calling me that!" he spoke harshly as he jerked Seifer's pants and boxers down, freeing his erection. Zell smiled and gave a small nip at the other's sex.  
"_Hynedammit, Zell_." He hissed. "Baby.."

Zell smiled. No one would of guessed Seifer was a moaning bitch.  
"Zell..._oh hyne,_ not here. Let me..!" He moaned as the fighter gave a long loving lick underside of his cock.  
"Let you what, _baby_?" He chuckled. It wasn't often he got to take control of Seifer.  
"We...can't do..._oh Hyne_! Do it...here."  
"Why not?"  
Seifer pushed him off and stood up. He pulled his pants up but left the buttons undone. "My room. Now."

That's where they were now.

Seifer had managed to get Zell completely naked in under two minutes.  
"Show me how much you want this."  
Zell knew what he wanted. The younger blonde reached down and gripped his angry red erection. Slowing he fisted himself, keeping his eyes on the blonde in front of him. He was used to this dance.  
"Sure you...don't wanna help?"  
"Nah, I want to watch for a minute." He smirked as he kissed down his chest, taking a tan nipple in his mouth.  
"_Seif...**oh Hyne**_!"

Seifer smiled. He loved making him scream out. He loved having control. He hated him and yet... here he was, watching Zell in all his glory, work himself up.  
He never questioned it. This wasn't about love or even like. It was about sex. Sex and relief. Seifer wasn't stupid. Zell needed this alot more than he did. The idiot let everyone vent on him and kept it all in, never talking about his feelings or opinions.  
Hell, Squall was supposed to be his best friend and he didn't even know he was gay.  
Seifer never questioned him about that either. How did they end up being well... fuck buddies? A drunk night and after two months of dening it, the two finally came to an agreement.

By agreement, they both ending up having angry sex in Irvine's room. (Which he wasn't too happy about, needless to say.)

Maybe one day, this would come back to haunt them. Maybe one day, they'd end up falling for each other and have to live together. They'd have tons of little Zell's or Seifer's running around and grow until they were old. If Seifer had Zell... forever maybe, just maybe...

But that was a long way off. Seifer didn't want to think about falling in love with...  
"Seif..?"  
His voice drew him back to reality. Zell looked concerned.  
"What's wrong with you, man?"  
Seifer shook his head and laid sloppy kisses on his lips. "You wouldn't understand, chickie."  
"And why is that?" Zell frowned, though he was enjoying the kisses needless to say.  
" 'Cause you're an idiot and a chickenwuss." His hand trailed down inbetween Zell's legs. "How... where were we?"


End file.
